Take a Bow
by erfan18
Summary: The way things should have gone during "Funk" kinda spoilery up to "Regionals"


Take a Bow

**After watching "Funk" I wasn't very happy about the way things went especially after the stupid episode change. So like others would do I did something about it. It's a bit spoilery at the end with the numbers used for the finale but other than that its pretty much spoiler free. And also I don't mean to be Debbie Downer but I don't think New Directions are going to win Regionals. The whole idea of Glee is them being the underdogs so to speak and having them win Regionals would go against what the show is about. So anywho I'm going to stop talking now and let you guys enjoy the story**

Shelby sat in her office with Jesse St James and Andrea Cohen her two main stars who both wore ridiculous looking smiles, Shelby had just gotten a call from the principal of McKinley High saying that they had egged Rachel Berry.

"Did you see the look on her face?" Andrea laughed and Jesse nodded

"You guys have fun?" Shelby asked bringing the laughter to a standstill

"It was the best feeling in the world Ms. Corcoran, I think she was about to cry" Andrea answered

"And what about you Jessie?" Shelby asked "You get a kick out of egging your girlfriend? Jesse stopped dead in his tracks and bowed his head "Does Andrea know who Rachel is or why you were even around her?" She asked again getting more serious and angry

"What is she talking about Jesse?" Andrea asked

"What Jesse had failed to tell you is that Rachel is my daughter" Shelby said curtly shooting Jesse a menacing look

"Your daughter?" Andrea asked confused looking at both Jesse who was looking down at his feet and back at Shelby "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Jesse said "I'm back with you guys and Rachel is in the past"

"Well not really" Shelby straightened up, "We have Regional's next week, and right now I seriously doubt that my two stars are up to snuff" Shelby said

"You can't kick me out you'll lose" Andrea said standing up

"Unfortunately you're right Andrea; you two are suspended for a week, which if I'm not mistaken endangers your chances of graduating. Now if you'll excuse me" Shelby finished as the two left the room

"Why didn't you tell me Rachel was Ms. Corcoran's daughter Jesse?" Andrea asked

"She had asked me not to, she didn't tell me till after we saw them at their Sectionals" Jesse answered but was cut off by his cell phone

"Jesse st James, this is Will Schuester meet us at our auditorium Friday 3 o clock sharp" Will Schuester said before hanging up. Jesse stared at his phone with confusion

"Who was that?" Andrea asked

"Mr. Schuester he wants to see us at the McKinley High auditorium Friday" he answered still staring at his phone

"I hope they aren't going to egg us" Andrea gulped

Rachel started wiping what she could of the egg out of her hair. It was almost dried and was getting harder and harder to get out

"What happened to you Berry?" a voice asked form behind her it was Mercedes and Quinn

"Its nothing just love gone terribly wrong" Rachel said not looking at the person and throwing another paper towel in the trash can

"Is that egg?" Quinn asked seeing an eggshell in her hair "did you get egged?" she asked

"Yeah, Jesse and his friends ambushed me in the parking lot" Rachel said gulping back tears that were threatening to fall

Quinn saw her throw her head back in order to keep the tears from falling and grabbed a paper towel out of the holder "Here let me help" she quietly said getting the towel wet and cleaning her hair

"I always knew he was a jerk" Mercedes said as she grabbed a towel herself and helped

"I just don't get it I mean one day he's helping me find my mom and now he's throwing eggs at me" Rachel said

"Men can be dogs," Quinn smiled "You'll find someone else"

"Yeah, just make sure he isn't our competition" Mercedes laughed.

An hour later they finished helping Rachel clean up and started heading towards the choir room. Rachel sat down next to the piano and started thinking of ways to get back at Vocal Adrenaline, two minutes later Tina, Artie, Finn, Santana, and Brittany entered the room and noticed Rachel

"What happened to Rachel?" Finn asked

"Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline egged her" Mercedes answered

"You're kidding right?" Artie asked "I mean getting slushied is one thing but egging that's not right" he finished as Tina nodded her head

"Who got egged?" Puck asked as he came into the room

As New Directions left the stage Jesse, Andrea, and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline stared at the site in front of them

"They pulled off a funk number," Jesse said swallowing the lump in his throat "We've never been able to pull of a funk number" Andrea still in shock swallowed thickly

"Well that's cause we're soulless automatons"

"I feel so depressed" Jessie finished as he took a deep breath and left the auditorium, the rest filed out behind him. Jesse couldn't believe what he just saw, they were supposed to be depressed and not be able to live without his unbelievable talent. He didn't even know what he was doing; he got into his range rover and started driving. After a while he ended up at Carmel High. He walked out onto the stage onto his stage and looked around

"I thought you were heading home Jesse" Shelby said from the back

"Yeah well I needed to clear my head" Jesse answered

"Yeah Andrea called me and told me what happened" Shelby answered not even really looking up from the magazine she was reading

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way, we were supposed to get in their heads and that was it" Jesse sighed

"Well you're just lucky that they didn't track you guys down and kick your butts" Shelby said as she closed her magazine "I want that to be the end of it, no more fighting no more egging nothing"

"Alright" Jesse answered

"And I let those two kids off the hook for slashing your tires" Shelby said holding back a smile standing up

"But those were gifts" Jesse argued

"Well so is my daughter," Shelby finished before leaving the auditorium

Rachel looked at the trophy in her hand, it wasn't as big as she expected but it wasn't bad for second place. Of course she had wished it was first place but with the numbers that Vocal Adrenaline had chosen they almost didn't stand a chance.

"Congratulations" a voice from behind her said

"You too" she smiled as the figure moved closer to her

"Journey huh?" Shelby asked

"Well we had to have something to combat your Queen number" Rachel smiled and set down her trophy

"Well I did say we weren't going to go easy on you guys" Shelby smiled as she took a seat "I heard about what happened with Jesse" Rachel hung her head in shame "I want you to know that I got him suspended for it"

"Alls fair in love and war" Rachel said picked her head up trying to put up a brave façade

"True, but egging your competition is taking it too far" Shelby retorted, Rachel sighed deeply and looked down at her feet "You shouldn't feel ashamed for what happened, think of it as a learning experience"

"So what now?" Rachel asked

"Well you go back to your roots and start fresh" Shelby smiled "And we'll see you guys next year"

"Thank you Ms. Corcoran" Rachel sighed extending her hand

"Please call me Shelby" she answered pushing aside her hand and giving her a hug, Rachel accepted and held onto her tight


End file.
